makenkifandomcom-20200214-history
Kodama Himegami
Kodama is one of the main protagonists, and a second year member of the Security Commitee. She wields shikigami that follow her around and call her "ojou-sama" ("My lady", or "Miss" in English). She needs element to survive, but it has not fully been stated what exactly she is. She has said to herself that she can't leave the Tenbi area because the element doesn't flow as fully elsewhere, though this is more likely due to her true existence. She first stated that Takeru Ohyama is her mortal enemy after she saw the mark on his chest, but later started growing closer to him, and eventually realised that he was related to her father and brother. She is the daughter of Yatsune, the former Yamata no Orochi, and Oousu no Mikoto, the first prince of the Yamato court. When their family is attacked by Oousu's brother, Yatsune and Oousu sacrifice themselves to defend Kodama and her brother Yabiko. Yabiko then seals Kodama, who has inherited her mother's powers, away on top of Mount Amanohara. Many years later, after her seal is weakened by Minori, Kodama uses her element to manifest an incarnation of herself. Personality Kodama tends to be very sensitive on the topic of breasts (most likely due to the overwhelming number of large breasts at Tenbi). She easily gets angered when someone talks or comments about "small boobs" even if it's started by her. She has been seen having feelings for Takeru Ohyama, partially because Takeru has the same power and scent as her older brother, although her older brother is yet to be revealed. She also loves anything cute, particularly bears, a trait that she shares with Azuki. Kodama's hobbies include shopping, especially for lingerie and rare stuffed animals. tendency to collect bears leads her to buy the living bear Rudolf in the anime. She also displays a caring facet, as she attempts to cheer Takeru and Inaho up, and goes into a towering rage when Akaya nearly kills Takeru. She also creates leaving gifts for the twins of Venus, despite outwardly saying she did not forgive them yet for their actions. Appearance Himegami is a beautiful girl with long blonde hair styled into twintails, green eyes, and a slender body. Although she has small breasts, they can also be considered as an asset to her appearance. She also revealed that her true form is the body of Yamata no Orochi. Unfortunately, no information has been released regarding this knowledge as of now. Due to her element, she can change the color of her eyes whenever she uses her shikigami. She is normally seen wearing gothic lolita dresses whenever she is casually going out. Abilities\Maken Yasakani '- Himegami’s Maken allows her to create powerful beings from her imagination; these beings take the form of shikagami. These shikigami are eternally present i.e. Kodama does not need to release Yasakani to create them, and although usually these shikigami can only be seen by Hinegami, those with enough element can see them as blurry figures. Minerva has also been shown to be able to see them. If Yasakani is unreleased, her shikigami appear in chibi form, transforming to full giant form upon release. According to Akaya Kodai, this Maken is the only Maken to combine the power of eight other makens. So far three shikigami have been shown: '''Kaguzuchi -' The shikigami of fire (Fire God). Using him allows Hinegami to use fire attacks. He has been shown to have a rather lax personality and at times seems to be a bit playful, although he is often the voice of caution to Kodama early on in the series. He has been shown to mock Kodama at times, though he stated he is afraid to be punished by her. He also seems to get excited when fighting a strong opponent. Kaguzuchi's summoning using the Maken: "The fire god who sits in the heavens, the blade of fire that dwells within me, come forth!! Kaguzuchi!". His attacks in released form are: '''Daikokuen Benimaru - Kaguzuchi forms a large ball of fire through his pipe and throws it at his opponent. Ikajichi - '''The shikigami of lighting (Lightning God). Using him allows hinegami to attack with electricity. He seems to be rather serious most of the time and tends to remain calm. Hinegami usually uses a small bit of his electrical powers to hurt Takeru when he looks at her perversely. Hinegami has described him as an ‘energy Guzzler’. '''God's Roar - Hinegami surrounds her fingers in electricity and attacks, shooting a large beam of electricity at the target and far into the sky. After seeing this attack Hirata Leo states that his own lighting attacks cannot be compared to hers. However, according to Hinegami, using this attack once uses up a lot of element. 'Nojichi -' The third shikigami shown (Earth God). She seems to be able to control wood. She is very respectful to Hinegami, often times calling her Kodama-sama. Gallery Sample-c022afa70e753505e60a549594340319.jpg Sample-16a161081e8b2ace8e926a4d0b5899a9.jpg Ep 277447 5.jpg Ep_280646_1.png|Himegami - Underwear KH.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female characters